Hellsing: Crimson Tides
by Chain Fighter
Summary: Continuation of anime.  Integra is pardoned, but must now deal with the fallout of Incognito's assault on London.  Meanwhile new foes are starting to rally.  Revised and Updated version of the Dawn.  Not a carbon copy of it.  Please R&R.


Author's Note: Think of this as a reimagining and editing of my first story Hellsing: The Dawn. It is more focused, and many of the characters will be slightly more developed. As always any feedback is good. So here goes.

* * *

Prologue: The Rebirth

It was dark. Good. It was secluded. All the better for what they were going to do. As he looked across the table, he knew what everyone was thinking. It was painted across their faces. And it was painted across his two. He looked over each face. In the dark it was somewhat difficult to distinguish their facial features. It was so ironic that he and all of these men, some of the most powerful people in Britain, were reduced to this. Meeting in this godforsaken way station livid with filth. But it was the only place for them to meet when it came to this sort of decision.

He stood. "Gentlemen, seeing how everyone is here-"

"Bloom is still absent."

He snapped. "Quiet down with the names you fool! Do you want us to be killed?"

He breathed, and once his composure was regained, he resumed, "The good news is that our little Judas will not be speaking anytime soon. A knife to the ribs has ensured us of that. However, without him our cause is lost. The _unbeatable_ weapon that our benefactor has given us has already been…What's the word? Oh yea…defeated!!! Now, I say that its time to cut our losses and get out of this while we still can. I say we brea-"

He voiced stalled, and the air stopped flowing through his throat. What was happening? Oh god. He was dying. Suffocating to death. And then, he saw it. The figure. Tall, covered in shadow. It was doing something to him. He needed air. Air. Air!! Air!!!! As he slumped over, he heard his murderer's voice.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty little boy. You don't just go and back out of a deal. Not when its air tight, like this one."

Death gripped, but even that was not as chilling as the laugh, he heard from that figure. The laugh of complete and utter lunacy…

* * *

Time was lost to Integra Wingates Hellsing. No longer tangible. She might as well have been in here forever. Alucard would come from time to time. Sometimes offering temptation. Sometimes offering little tidbits mockery. And in the end it was all she as currently able to live for. She would get food every now and then, but everyone was under strict orders to remain silent when in her presence. 

It was all a charade, of course. She would get her pardon…or her execution. But both the queen and the Round Table were pulling at her chain, waiting for her to be the one who broke down. Alucard was at it too, but at least he wasn't trying to threaten her with isolation. Isolation. The word drifted through her mind. The silence was palpable when Alucard was not around. It was maddening. To think she, leader of the Hellsing Organization, was now at the mercy of her own servant, just to stay sane. It was truly a sad day. But enduring his insults had one advantage. He brought news to her.

Hellsing had been given a different name to the public. Apparently, it was now being called a group of mercenaries who had used Hellsing's name to assault the queen. Clever, but the question was whether it would be enough to convince people that she was innocent. Or was there need for a public execution. And then there was the price that had to be paid.

Furguson. Nearly all of the Hellsing Organization's army. And most importantly, any trust the Round Table may have had. The only good news was that Walter was still alive and well. He had barely escaped paralysis and it had taken him several months to recover. Meanwhile, Seras and Alucard were barely doing anything. Apparently, they were keeping themselves well hidden, for the time being. Wise move.

She heard footsteps. Funny. She had already eaten a few moments ago. And then she realized that this was the moment. The end of her isolation was here…one way or the other.

* * *

It was time, the man realized as he smoked the sweet cigar. The smoke billowed luxuriously throughout his lungs. It was so sweet to be back on track. 

"Do you think we can trust him sir?"

"Of course not, but if anyone can wreak true terror it is him. He will bring a reign of chaos to Britain that will shake it to its very foundation."

"That's what you said of Incognito. And look what happened there. More importantly, this one has no loyalty to anything-"

"Except his works of art. He will destroy and torture. And more importantly, he will keep those idiots in line. They'll be too afraid to make a single move while he's around."

"And what if he goes too far?"

"He won't. He knows what will happen if he does."

"You underestimate his hatred for us and everything else in this world."

"And you backtalk too much. Everything is going according to plan. They think they've won a battle, but in truth everything's been a minor skirmish. The war is about to begin."

* * *

Integra felt comfortable in the seat of the car. At last, she was free. But she had a lot of work to do… 


End file.
